Another Love
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Finally the moment comes....Olivia and Elliot make love! And then something happens in their case. Dickey is one of their rape victims. And Elliot is more under pressure than he ever has been.
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER LOVE**

**Pt. 1**

** Olivia smiled at Elliot as he kissed her forehead. She kissed him back on his eyes. They both went down until Olivia kissed Elliot on the lips. He took her hands and pulled her up from the grass. He knelt down and picked her a rose. Olivia grinned again and hugged Elliot. They walked along the river as they held eachother's hands. Later on, they sat down again and laid down to watch the night sky. Elliot put his arm around Olivia's waist and stared at her. She stared back and instantly kissed him. He sat up with her still kissing him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Olivia." he managed to say. Olivia's eyes gleamed in the moonlight and kissed him even more passionatley. She started to unbutton his shirt and slid it off. He removed her shirt and pulled it off. He laid her down again and she got on top of him. She kissed him in quick, short breaths and as Elliot kissed her neck, the grass began to conceal their love-making.**

** Olivia woke up in the middle of the night. "What a dream." she said to herself. She laid down on her pillow, and turned over to realize that Elliot was sleeping beside her. (Don't geek, they didn't do it......yet.:D Elliot just fell asleep there because he was watching her.)She remembered she had fallen asleep and ran her hand along the side of his face. He looked so beautiful in sleep. Olivia sighed and closed her eyes. As soon as she fell asleep, Elliot opened his eyes. He stared at Olivia and smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He held her in his arms and felt better as he drifted off to sleep also. "God Olivia, you're so beautiful." he whispered. With her eyes closed, he slowly slid her nightgown strings down halfway on her arms and felt her shoulders. He kissed her neck and Olivia was half-awake and felt a tingle. He kissed her neck several times and her shoulder also. She concealed her sighing and wrapping her arms around him so she could see what he did next. He slid her other string of her night gown halfway and did the same. Olivia couldn't contain herself anymore and clenched her arms around his back. Elliot realized she didn't mind this and decided to push his luck. He placed one hand on her waist and another on the tip of her leg. He continued kissing her lips in silence and ecstasy as Olivia pulled off his shirt from the bottom. Elliot hesitated for a minute. "Oh God Elliot, please don't stop." she moaned softly. He ran his hand up her leg and began to pull up her gown. Olivia managed to take his shirt off, but she pulled him out of bed and pushed him against the wall. They repeated with their lips passing eachother back and forth, again and again, as Olivia balanced herself by holding on to Elliot's belt. She moved down to Elliot's neck and kissed it. He held onto her quietly and softly by ecstasy. (By now, all you E/O fans are drooling now, right? Just making sure.) He hesitated for only a second, and then held her. They both fell on the bed and she almost ripped his pants off. They both smiled at eachother for a while then passionately and lovingly kissed until...........................(I know I'm a beech. ;))**

** Elliot blinked his eyes and stretched. The blankets were ruffled and covered his waist. Olivia was laying on his chest with her arms wrapped around him. He smiled and held her in his arms. He slowly kissed her cheek until she woke up. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled as her hand placed onto his cheek. "Good morning." she chimed. He silently kissed her neck. "Good morning." he chimed slyly. She was about to get up to get dressed, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her back, still dazed in love. "We have to go to work." she sighed as he nuzzled her neck. "Can't we call in sick?" he romantically kissed her. She talked inbetween kisses. "No-we already-called off- this week- because of- my birthday." she managed to say. Elliots lips glued to hers the last time. Olivia pulled him off. "We have to go." she demanded. Elliot layed in the bed and folded his arms behind his head. Olivia got up with a sheet around her. "You know, maybe a shower will do us both good." she flirted as she knocked on the bathroom door. Elliot widened his eyes, smiled, and ran to go with her, but she shut the door on him before he could rush in. "HA! Now you have to get up!" she called through the shower. "Damn. Tricked again. That's the fourth time this week!" he yelled over the rushing water. He buttoned up his shirt in a bit disappointment. **

** Elliot drove towards the NYPD station as he listened to the radio in his Ford. Olivia got out of her Silverado just as soon as Elliot parked. They couldn't let anyone know they were together. They tried to conceal their love to eachother and acted as they always did before they went out. "Hey 'Liv." he pretended he just saw her this morning. "Hey Elliot." she greeted. Elliot smiled and waved at her as he always did. Inside though his heart was screaming for her. And Olivia's heart was longing for him. When no one looked as they walked in, Elliot grabbed Olivia's waist and kissed her on the cheek. Olivia turned a bit red and smiled. "Hey Liv." Cragen called. "We got a new case for both of you." he said as he put the file to Elliots hand. "Fix it and do it. The crime scene is on 4th Avenue." he winked. Olivia looked over Elliots shoulder. "What is it?" she asked seriously. "A new murder case." he sternly muttered as he slightly grinned at her head laying on his shoulder. "It looks like he likes to rape little boys and then leave them wherever he wants." Olivia shuddered. "Mmm...lovely." He put the case file on his desk and they ran out to the police vehicle. Once they were out of sight, Elliot and Olivia both motioned for eachother and kissed eachother. Olivia kissed in quick breaths, and Elliot made it last long and amazing. According to records, that was the most amazing kiss ever on the charts.**

** They were silent on the car ride to Coney Island. Then Elliot rubbed his hand on Olivia's leg. "Do you think we went too fast?" he asked as he stared at the road. Olivia looked up from her file. "What?" Elliot paused as he pressed the brakes. "I knew we went too fast! We shouldn't have had sex! I know it was a dumb idea...and my retarted boy mind didn't-" Elliot started. Olivia kissed him with a beautiful reaction. And he smiled when she leaned on him. The light turned green. "I don't think we did." she sighed. He shook his head as he almost laughed. Soon, when they parked at the crime scene, Elliot ran past. Olivia wondered why he was running so fast. Then he heard yelling and crying. She ran over to where Elliot was kneeling and crying. "OH GOD!!!!!!!!" he screamed. She looked over his shoulder. It was his son Dickey. Tears fell over her cheeks and she tried to squirm out that horrible dark feeling in her stomach. Elliot beat his fist against the blacktop. "God why Dickey!!!!!!!!" (Ok I know that Dickey could never get hurt because that would probably make Elliot kill the bastard and kill himself, so this isn't for real? Ok?) Olivia couldn't even look at the unconcious body(yes he's just knocked out)and she turned away and talked into her radio. "We need a bus at 4th Avenue. NOW." She looked at Elliot who had clear tears streaming down his cheeks. She had never seen him cry and it broke her heart in half. She took him and held him. Olivia smoothed out his hair and rubbed his back. "Hush don't cry Elliot...please don't cry....."**

** Elliot was leaning against the station's interrogation room window with his fist against it. He had been crying for 2 hours at Dickey's hospital room and he was finally asked to leave. Olivia knocked on the door and Elliot didn't even look up and he tried not to cry. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Is he gonna be okay?" she asked. "They said he lost blood, but they have enough to give him some....." He breathed low and hard. "I hope that son of a bitch dies in a cold, hard place and he dies a slow and painful death....and I'm gonna give it to him." Elliot turned and slammed his fists against the table. He sat down and slammed his head against it. Olivia sat down next to him and placed her hand on his head. She remembered singing this song in the car, so she hummed it to him. "Hush now don't you be afraid, I promise you I'll always stay, I'll never be that far away...I'm right here with you..." Elliot's tear-filled eyes came up and stared at Olivia. They were full of love and thankfulness. He stood up and held her in his arms. It felt good to get some love. Elliot smiled a little when he smelled her perfume against the nape of her neck. He nuzzled and saw Olivia half-smile but his heart ached with pain. Suddenly, Cragen walked in. They went to normal stance and Olivia looked up and turned a bit pink. "Elliot, the doctors said Dickey woke up." Elliot almost bolted out of the room without another word. Olivia sat there. "I'm gonna...go with him..." He stopped her. "Oh no. You gotta go after that son of a bitch. There's been a weird guy trying to flirt with the guys. Creepin everyone out. Get down there. Its at Brooklyn." Olivia steamed that she had to leave Elliot, but she got her coat and walked out the door.**

** Elliot ran past Dickey's room, then he looked back and quickly walked over and opened the door. Dickey looked up from his Nintendo and smiled. "Hi Dad." Elliot grinned and tried not to break down. "Hey buddy." he greeted. "How you feeling?" Dickey made a slight frown and sighed, "My stomach hurts....and umm....so does down there." Elliot felt tears coming out and he held it in as long as he could. "Son, I know it might be hard for you, but I want you to tell me everything that happened so we can find out who-" Dickey interrupted. "I'm not a baby anymore Dad. Its ok." Elliot half-smiled and nodded. He coughed a bit and listened to his son. "I was walking home from school. Mom lets me do that now. And I was talking to my friends. When they went home, I walked by myself. Then I felt someone grab my arm. And I was about to scream but he told me to shut up or he'd-" He tried not to cry. "-or he would kill me. And then he undid my belt and.......................he raped me." Elliot hugged Dickey and let his tears stream out. "Don't worry kiddo...I'll get this son of a bitch. No matter what it takes." **

** Olivia arrived at the park seeing a citizen holding up some hobo. "What did you say to me you son of a bitch?" he said as he clutched the hold of the guy tighter. "You're even sexy when you're angry." he grinned. Olivia pushed the man aside and turned the old guy around. "No need to flirt perv. You're coming with me." she said as she cuffed him. They drove over to the station and she pushed him into the interrogation room. "Sit." she ordered. He rocked back and forth on the chair like nothing was wrong. "So I hear you like guys?" she asked. "If you like that kind of thing..." he began. She slammed her palms on the table. She was tired of playing around and she had to find out the truth...for Elliot. "Listen you son of a bitch, either you tell me what ya know or my partner will come in here soon and he's not gonna be very happy. In fact, did you manage to pass by a certain boy the other day? Maybe a young little boy? And rape him?" The guy looked at her strangely. "What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't near any boys! I only like guys my age. I'm not that kind of guy!" Olivia glared. Cragen came in. "Olivia, we got a lead." She pushed the guy out and ran her fingers through her hair. "God, poor Elliot."**

** They sat there on Elliots couch in his apartment kissing. Then Elliot stopped. "What's wrong?" Olivia asked. "I..I can't stop thinking about Dickey." She stopped and hugged him as he leaned on her. "He's gonna be okay Elliot. Its alright." He kissed her one more time. He held her in his arms. "I just need someone for me to be there." Elliot sighed. "I'll be here, Elliot. Always." They hugged even closer. His arms surrounded her, enclosing her in love and warmth, waiting for him to just stare at her with his deep crystal blue eyes. She closed her eyes as they laid down on the couch. He lifted himself with his palms facing down. He was on top of her, staring his way into her heart. His glittering eyes gleamed in the moonlight. They kissed slowly. That second, memories of Dickey's body flashed through his mind and he got off. "Oooh God...." he whispered as he paced back and forth. "Olivia...you-you gotta go." She got up and rubbed his shoulders. "Elliot...if you wanna ta-" He exploded. "JUST GO, DO I HAVE TO ASK TWICE?!" She glared and his eyes went wide. "You stupid son of a bitch." She got her coat and walked out. " 'Liv, I didn't mean to snap at you like that-" She turned and he saw her eyes had turned cold. "You're always bipolar! What the hell is wrong with you? Now I know its Dickey and I know its in your genes, but when you're ready to calm down, call me." Without another word, she walked down the hall and left Elliot sitting on the couch, running his fingers through his hair. "Damn, what the hell is wrong with me?" He felt like crap. What would he do now?**


	2. Chapter 2

Another Love

Pt. 2

** Olivia walked out of the building, angry and upset. Then she stopped. "God, what am I doing? I'm just giving him even more stress than he needs." So she shook her head, wiped her tears, and went back up to his apartment and knocked on the door. He opened and half-smiled. They hugged. "I'm sorry, 'Liv. I just don't know what I'm doing anymore. I just need to calm down." He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. Olivia rubbed his back to make him relax. He sighed out in relief and looked up at her. She was smiling down at him as she kissed his forehead. He grinned as they kissed. She hugged his neck. "God, Olivia you are the only one who is trying to help me calm down right now." She smiled sweetly and kissed his neck. With all of his strength, he pulled her over the couch and got on top of her. He rested his head against her chest, while she pet his head softly. "You'll think we'll ever find this bastard who hurt Dickey?" he sighed. She smiled. "We will. I know we will." He grinned. **

** Elliot got up after a few minutes, so he could go take a shower. After about half an hour, he came out without a shirt, and plaid pajama pants. (cute^^) Olivia had left a while ago, so he decided to get some sleep. He went into his bedroom and layed down. Just when he was almost asleep, his phone started to ring. "Stabler." he mumbled. "Dad?" Dickey answered. "Hey bud. What's wrong?" Dickey was silent for a minute, seeming a little nervous. "Dad, I...wanted to talk to you." Elliot half-smiled, glad his son needed him. "What is it?" he asked. "Well, when I was walking down....there was this guy following me...and I know who he was...."**

** "Dillon Thompson. Captain of the soccer team, straight A student, and friends with pretty much everyone in the school." Cragen was saying as he passed the file to Olivia. "Its a shame he ruined it by raping an innocent boy." she sighed. "Where is he?" Elliot demanded as he walked in. "We're not sure. He hasn't been in school. And apparently the parents haven't seen him either. Obviously, he doesn't have a passport, and we're freezing all bus transportations within Queens, where his town is. So-" Soon, Munch spoke up. "23rd East St, residents spotted Dillon in a hoodie running down the street with a few grocery bags. Some cops from the street trapped him in an abandoned office building. Get down there, people." Olivia and Elliot ran to their car and drove off. "Elliot?" she suddenly said. "Yeah 'Liv?" he asked. "....I love you." she smiled as she held his hand. He grinned at her. "I love you too....and I always will." He kissed her cheek and she smiled. Soon after, they came to the building. "Thanks guys. We got it from here." Olivia said. "He's locked the door. It won't budge though. We stayed here incase he tried to run." one officer explained. Elliot thanked them as Olivia knocked on the door. "Dillon?" she called softly. "You alright?" There was a clanging noise in the back. "GO AWAY BITCH!!" That annoyed Olivia a little but she didn't show it. "Step aside. We're not sweet talking this little bastard." With all his strength, Elliot kicked the door open. "FREEZE ASSWIPE!!!!" he yelled as he pointed the gun at Dillon. "You run, he'll only get angrier, pal." Liv sighed. **

** "You can't shoot me." he sighed, not worried at all. "I beg to differ, you punk. Once my son gets raped by an ass like you, I make some exceptions." Dillon's eyes went wide. "I don't know what you're talking about." Elliot only glared. "My son, Dickey, you son of a bitch. You raped my son." The boy only smiled. "Oh, Dickey!" While Elliot had his gun Olivia tackled him. "Dillon Thompson. You're under arrest for the rape of Dickey Stabler. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." Olivia stated. As they pushed him into the car, she noticed Elliot tearing up. "What's wrong? We just captured your son's rapist." she asked as she rubbed his shoulder. "We may have captured him, but Dickey's always gonna have the memory." They both frowned as they got into the car, and didn't speak another word all the way to the station. **

** "So, what exactly happened when you raped Dickey?" Elliot said angrily. "I don't need to talk." he replied, not phased. "Thats true, but I suggest you do before you end up having a broken arm." Elliot seethed. Dillon's eyes went big, looking a bit afraid. "Seriously, he will break your arm." Olivia whispered to Dillon. "Alright, fine. Yes, I like boys. I always thought....your son was cute...and so I flirted with him and he said 'get away from me you fag' and walked away. I was humiliated. But I wasn't angry. So I followed him to ask him what his problem was, and when he saw me, he screamed at me. Calling me a queer and a gay faggot. Then he slapped me. And...I lost it. So I said...'I'll show you a queer' and I hit him. He fell on the brick wall. He started to scream so I threatened I would kill him if he called for help. And then I....raped him." They just stared at him. "You don't understand it! Everyday I'm threatened, teased, and sometimes even beaten because I'm a queer. Nobody knew until Dickey yelled. And now everyone hates my guts because I'm different!" Olivia was more gentle obviously than Elliot. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Dillon. I know its hard to be different. But you can't produce violence to feel better." After the interview, they took him to trial. "So how long is he gonna have?" Elliot asked. "Since he's under 18, and he confessed, I'd say about 6 years in juvenile prison and psychiatric help with Dr. Huang." Alex explained. "Good. That bastard gets what he deserves." Elliot hissed. Olivia and Alex stared at him. "What's his problem?" Alex asked. "Complicated." Olivia replied, annoyed. "Ok. See you guys." They both waved. "I'm gonna go back home." he sighed. "How about you don't?" Olivia asked, smiling. Elliot stared at her.**

** His arms wrapped around Olivia's waist, gently kissing her. He brushed his hand on her cheek. They were laying on her couch, after they had finished some wine. And they were watching the news while he was holding her. "I don't know how I'm ever going to get over Dickey...God I should have been-" Liv put a finger to his lips. "Don't beat yourself up for the past. What happened, happened. It was a sad thing, but you can't blame yourself for something you didn't see coming. Dickey's growing up. And he'll grow up to be just like his father." They both grinned. Olivia was like a mother, a friend, and a lover. She was amazing and sweet, gorgeous and yet firm. She was perfect. And he loved her. "Plus, you know....if you ever have nightmares, you can come sleep with me." she flirted. He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I just might have to take you up on that." he replied with a sly grin.**

** THE END**


End file.
